


A Rowan and Aelin fight

by a_court_of_sobs_and_deaths



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_court_of_sobs_and_deaths/pseuds/a_court_of_sobs_and_deaths
Summary: A hypothetical fight between Aelin and Rowan that I occasionally think about.





	A Rowan and Aelin fight

Rowan and Aelin were having another fight. The whole fortress could here it but no one dared intervene. Not when the two people in the fight were both wielders of powerful magic, one of which couldn't control it. No one would risk upsetting them even more.

"You're a coward! A pathetic, spoiled, little bitch brat who deserves everything you got!"

Aelin at this point couldn't even feel the hurt of Rowan's words. His words filled with hate that she knew she deserved; filled with a truth that she just couldn't accept for some reason, so she just laughed in response. An evil dead laugh that soon turned into a sob so violent she couldn't breathe. Rowan's eyes filled with empathy for a second before it disappeared. 

"Why can't you just accept this? Accept what's happened? Why not move on?" Rowan knew he was being hypocritical. He still hadn't accepted or moved on from his tragedy. Aelin didn't need to know that though. All he needs is for her to learn control and discipline over her fire. In able to teach Aelin, she needs to get over this childish idea that she can be anything other than what she is. He would teach her, get rid of her, and go back to his life. A life that was much simpler without this spoiled little girl ruining it with her tantrums. Rowan was going to do it by any means necessary, he didn't have time to care about her feelings, nor did he have the motivation. 

"There's no point," Aelin replied after she had calmed down.

"What do you mean there's ' _no point'_?" That was truly the most childish thing he had ever heard come out of her mouth. Aelin just looked around her, ignoring Rowan's stare. She looked at the freshly cleaned plates and the table that had leftover food sitting on it. Then, she looked out the window into the night sky. She thought for a moment before replying.

"There's no doubt I've deserved everything I've gotten, as you've said. That's not what hurts me, Rowan. What hurts is that every time I ever do try and improve my life or better myself, someone I love dies a painful, and long death. I was dead inside for ten years, not living, surviving. Buying anything my heart desired because sometimes the joy of having something new and luxurious would fill the void, even if for only a moment. For ten years I lived this lavish and empty lifestyle, then one day I get sent on a mission with a fellow assassin that I loathe. Long story short: We fell in love and decide to run away together. We were so close too. I had even packed our clothes when I heard the news of his death. I was brought to his body, what was left to it anyways, then this rage in me just, unleashed. I hunted anyone who was involved and questioned those who would know about it. Soon anyone I thought deserved it, was dead. All I could remember was my name, and who I was for a year. That year was filled with such pain and darkness. I was a zombie, when a beautiful, brave, strong princess came, along with a charming prince, and his captain. They had built me up and I was okay, not happy or depressed, but okay. A plan once again was put into action. I ran so fast and yet was still late. It was the second time I had seen a body so badly tortured it was almost unrecognizable and each time you can trace it to me being the cause. So you see, Prince of Wind and Ice, I will not try and do anything other then save my friend's kingdom because that is what she deserves, and I do not deserve anything. Not my crown, not the loyalty of my people, not my magic, and not even the training that you and your queen are so amendment about. I will do what I have to, to get the answers I need, nothing more, nothing less, because there is simply no point."

"We've all had our traumas, and we've all had to find a way to cope with them. I don't care about whatever trauma you've endured, it's no excuse to just sit there and cry. There is a time and a place, right now is not one of them. You telling me this won't make me go easier on you, nor will it make me let up on your training. I don't care about what you want or what your agenda is, I care about what my queen wants, and she wants you trained so that's what i'm going to do. You will do everything I say, when I say it." 

Aelin just nodded then continued looking at the stars and hoped that whatever god cared would give her the strength to do what needed to be done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this really happens at any moment of time before Aelin and Rowan "platonic-ally" fall in love and its more depressing than anything. Aelin isn't really fiery in this, I kinda wanted to show her off as like, a fire thats near out, if you know what I mean. Like, you know when your done grilling and after a while the fire is still there but it's dull and there's barely any heat so it's just kinda not even a fire? That's what I wanted to portray, kinda... uh yeah ANYWAYS, i hope you enjoyed


End file.
